This study is concerned with the evaluation of methods for pretreatment assessment of patients, identification of factors influencing response to therapy, an investigation of combined modality treatment using radiotherapy and intensive chemotherapy. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Greco, F.A., Brereton, H.D., Kent, C.H., Zimbler, H., Merrill, J., and Johnson, R.E.: Adriamycin and enhanced radiation reaction in normal esophagus and skin. Ann. Int. Med. 85: 294-298, 1977. Johnson, R.E., Brereton, H.D., and Kent, C.H.; Small cell carcinoma of the lung: attempt to remedy cause of past therapeutic failure. Lancet 2: 289-291, 1976.